Data storage disk drives for storage devices (e.g., a hard disk drive) may include a spindle motor for rotationally driving a data storage disk(s). The motor includes a rotor hub, and the data storage disk is arranged on the rotor hub. One exemplary motor bearing mechanism is a hydrodynamic-pressure bearing mechanism. The rotor hub is supported by the hydrodynamic bearing mechanism and rotatable relative to a base of the motor.
In the data storage disk drive, a head assembly accesses positions on the spinning data storage disk by positioning the heads adjacent to the data storage disk. The heads read and/or write information onto the data storage.